


21B

by fablewriter



Category: Glee
Genre: BadBoy!Blaine, Klaine, M/M, NewNeighbor!Kurt, artist!blaine, writer!kurt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-16
Updated: 2015-12-16
Packaged: 2018-05-07 02:37:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,082
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5440334
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fablewriter/pseuds/fablewriter
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Badboy/Artist!Blaine and Writer/NewNeighbor!Kurt - Kurt moves into his new apartment and receives a welcome to the building present from his neighbor in 21B.</p>
            </blockquote>





	21B

The two windows were open when Kurt finished unpacking his belongings. New York was loud, but the breeze was welcoming. He adjusted his glasses as he pulled out his laptop. On the display, was an empty word document. That same document was empty yesterday, and the day before. To be fair, he spent most of his time moving into the studio apartment, and putting everything in the rightful place. That took some time and management. Now, there was no excuse.

It was time to write.

That was why he came to New York. That and a small copywriting job. Until his book was finished, he had to have some sort of income. Granted, he spent a good majority of his savings on the apartment and mediocre grocery shopping. He looked around his apartment and gave it an appreciative smile. It was an elegant enough studio apartment.

The windows opened to the fire escape. His bed sat in between those two windows. He found a reasonable priced sofa that was big enough to give the space with his bed leg room. There was one closet and a separate room with a bathroom. Just two steps away from the sofa was the kitchen area. There was no room for a full desk, but that was okay. Kurt never cared for writing at desks anyway. There was still some much needed decorating to do, but that would come later.

Above him were light footsteps from his neighbor. Kurt hadn't met any of the apartment neighbors, which he didn't expect to anyway. Kurt went back to the empty word document and placed his fingers over the keys. At first, he thought he was about to type something but then there was a knock on the door, breaking his concentration.

He left his computer and went to the door. He checked the peephole, but there was nobody there. He unhooked the clasp and cracked open the door. There was nobody in sight, but something on the floor caught his eye. He bent down and picked it up. It was a bird. A clay bird sitting on a small branch. It was painted yellow and white. Kurt had never seen something like it in any store. He looked under it and there was a small carving of the letters, BA. On the floor, where the bird was sitting, was a little note. He unfolded it and read the writing.

_Welcome to the building.  
Your neighbor in 21B,_

_\- Blaine Anderson_

Kurt smiled and stood up. As soon as he went back into his apartment, he heard his neighbor's footsteps. He looked at the yellow and white bird again. He put the bird on his nightstand and went back to his computer.

And he wrote.

* * *

It had been a very long day at work. Kurt was just glad to go home to his apartment. He let out a long sigh as he opened one of the windows and crawled out onto the fire escape. He was met with the sounds of cars and horns in the streets. Pretty soon it was going to be dark and the lights would brighten the area. He looked up when he smelled the faint scent of cigarette smoke.

Above him was a man dressed in a dark jacket and tight jeans. He didn't look down at Kurt. Perhaps that was Blaine Anderson. He watched the guy take one more puff of his cigarette before he went back into his apartment. Too bad. Kurt cleared his throat before he went back into his apartment. He had more writing to do.

He positioned himself on his bed and grabbed his computer. Normally, he would put on his earphones and listen to some decent music. The walls weren't too thin, but there were some rather noisy neighbors. Before he put them in his ears, he heard music from upstairs. 21B neighbor, Blaine Anderson was playing classical music. Kurt smiled and decided to not wear his headphones.

He was going to write, or try to.

* * *

The next day, Kurt came home with a couple of bags of food. When he made it to his apartment, there were a few people leaving and some going upstairs. Kurt figured there was a party. He shrugged it off and fumbled to find his keys. Taped to his door, was a folded piece of paper that read _New Neighbor_. He put the bags down and pulled the paper off.

_I'm having a party to show off my work. Come join the fun.  
Your neighbor in 21B._

_\- Blaine Anderson_

Kurt pushed up his glasses and pondered. There was music playing and people chatting. Kurt unlocked his door and brought his food inside. He quickly put the cold stuff away and glanced at his computer. Well, it couldn't hurt to take an hour to be social. He walked out of his apartment, locked the door and made his way up to 21B.

The door was wide open. There were some people inside and a couple outside, chatting. Kurt casually walked into the apartment. There were plates of finger sandwiches on a long table. Music was blasting and the walls were covered with paintings. Kurt was amazed at the sight. There was one long table with a long white cloth over it against the far wall. There were different sculptures varying from small to large sizes. Kurt caught sight of the same kind of bird he was given when he moved into the building. Only this one was brown and orange, like a robin.

“Where is Blaine? What kind of a man doesn't host his own party?” Kurt heard one guy complain behind him.

“He's on the fire escape again. You know how he is about these parties,” some girl answered. Kurt turned toward where he saw windows. One was wide open and he saw someone in a dark jacket smoking a cigarette That was definitely Blaine.

Nobody seemed to want to go out and talk to him. The guy who complained about his presence didn't even go toward the fire escape. Kurt casually made his way toward the open window. The window was taller than Kurt's so he could just lean against the window and just stare at Blaine. Or rather, stare at Blaine's back...and maybe his butt.

“Blaine! For God's sake! Be social at your own party!” Someone shouted. Kurt heard Blaine groan and take another puff of his cigarette. He turned halfway around and realized there was someone at his window. He blew the smoke away from Kurt.

“New neighbor?” Blaine asked. Kurt offered a half smile.

“Or Kurt,” he answered. Blaine laughed a little, putting the cigarette out.

“Good to finally get a name. Welcome to the building,” Blaine said, casually walking toward the open window, but not going back into the apartment. Kurt cleared his throat.

“Thanks. And thank you for the gift. You're an artist?” Kurt asked. Blaine looked into his apartment and shrugged.

“Sure. People call me an artist,” Blaine answered. “Come out here, gorgeous. View's beautiful,” Blaine said. Kurt hesitated but eventually crawled out onto the fire escape.

“I think your art is brilliant. I loved my warbler,” Kurt said. Blaine genuinely smiled.

“So you actually _knew_ it was a warbler or did you google it?” Blaine asked.

“I used to have a warbler bird. I named him Pavarotti,” Kurt answered. Blaine believed him. He leaned against the rail, looking right at Kurt.

“A man of great taste, about time we had that in this building,” Blaine said. Kurt wasn't used to compliments.

“He passed away a few years ago. Your sculpture is almost the spitting image of him. Although, I like the robin you have in your collection,” Kurt complimented.

“So you know your birds. Good to know. What else do you like?” Blaine asked, shoving his hands into his pockets. Blaine was an unusual artist. He hadn't met many actual artists, but he never imagined someone like Blaine. He was very handsome and obviously laid back, and somewhat closed off. Parties weren't his thing and Kurt could tell this party wasn't Blaine's idea.

“Writing,” Kurt answered.

“You a writer?”

“Sure. I've never published anything...well I've written a few things, but nothing noticeable,” Kurt answered.

“There is no greater agony than bearing an untold story inside you,” Blaine recited. That made Kurt smile.

“Maya Angelou,” Kurt answered right away. Blaine smiled in response.

“Very good. When you get the chance, send me one of your stories,” Blaine said. Kurt was a little hesitant.

“Sure...there's one short story I finished,” Kurt started.

“Blaine Anderson! You do realize this party is to help benefit your art and also support you in the process. Come out here and mingle,” a girl with brunette hair demanded. Blaine rolled his eyes.

“Cool your bitch panties, I'll be there in a minute,” Blaine retorted. The woman huffed and walked away. “Sorry. That's my agent.”

“I should get going,” Kurt said.

“I wish you wouldn't. I rather like you. Stay a while longer. I could use a reason not to want to jump off my fire escape,” Blaine said giving Kurt a wink and a click of his tongue before he crawled back into the apartment.

“It's about damn time! I need you to meet someone,” the brunette said, practically dragging Blaine away from the window. Kurt pondered for a moment before going back into the apartment. He decided to browse around more, every second he caught sight of Blaine looking in his direction, occasionally exchanging a few flirtatious smiles.

* * *

The next morning Kurt walked as quietly as he could back to 21B. He had a few printed papers in his hand along with a folded note on top. He knew Blaine was still at home. He could hear the footsteps going from one side of the apartment to the other. He came face to face to the closed door. He wasn't sure if he wanted to hand it to Blaine or…

Kurt set the stack down on the floor, knocked and quickly left before Blaine could open the door. Kurt had to get some writing done anyway before work. He wound up staying most of the party and when he got home, he was so tired that he went into the shower and went straight to bed. Kurt made it to his apartment, opened the door and smiled when he heard the door upstairs close the footsteps walking.

Blaine got his story.

* * *

Kurt hadn't heard from Blaine the rest of the week. Once or twice, Kurt thought of going to Blaine's apartment. One, he didn't want to bother Blaine, and two, work has been tiring Kurt out that he hadn't had much of a chance to really write. Kurt stopped by a Chinese restaurant to pick up an order before going straight to his apartment. He made it to his door when he saw something sitting on the floor. He immediately got excited and knelt down to pick up the sculpture.

The story he gave to Blaine was a cute little story he wrote about a tree. A willow tree that came to life when someone needed help and gave them a place for shelter. The sculpture wasn't painted, but it was an obvious willow type tree with a slight carving of a door in the middle. He picked up the folded paper underneath.

_Inspiration struck. Bring it back to me so I can finish it, and so you can tell me you want to have dinner with me tomorrow night. And here's my number. Let's talk more often, gorgeous.  
Your neighbor in 21B._

_\- Blaine Anderson_

Kurt smiled as he made his way to Blaine's apartment, forgetting about the Chinese food he left behind. He went up to 21B and knocked. It didn't take but a few seconds for Blaine to answer. He was wearing a wife beater tank with worn jeans.

“Am I interrupting?” Kurt asked.

“Never. Come on in and we'll discuss dinner plans for tomorrow night,” Blaine said, opening the door for Kurt.

“Now, how do you know I was saying yes?” Kurt asked. Blaine just smiled.

“I didn't. Come in, gorgeous. I'll show you some sketches I made of that tree. By the way, I want more to that story. Not just a few pages,” Blaine declared. Kurt smiled as he walked into the apartment.

“I'll see what I can do. And I like Chinese food,” Kurt said. Blaine closed the door.

“So do I.”


End file.
